susslordfandomcom-20200214-history
Susslord
Susslord (born June, 1998) is an American Twitch.tv streamer, business magnate, investor, author, philanthropist, and humanitarian. He is best known as a streamer on Twitch.tv. During his career at Twitch, Susslord managed to pull an average of 6 viewers. He is the creator of Sussbot. He's usually Speedrunning which can be seen in Susslord's Achievements. Susslord hasn't been seen vaping since mid 2018. His family includes Susslords Dad, Susslords Grandma and Susslords Sisters. Susslord is active on his YouTube Channel and Twitter. Susslord used to live in Susslords Room. Current location unknown. He is currently in a feud with Forstride and Zoekay as well as Golderzoa. He is on good terms with Rolf and gladJonas. Susslord is a big fan and promoter of The Package, a series of packages he has received from gladJonas. His bitrate has been a hot topic for most of his streaming career. In 2015, Susslord joined the streaming platform Twitch.tv, which became the world's largest streaming company. Susslord led the platform as one of the lowest bitrate channels, until 2019 when he publicly announced his move to his partner. Susslord was active in competitive Animal Crossing in 2015 before developing an interest in Wind Waker in 2016. He has been speedrunning The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD since 2016. During Susslord's speedrun of the game at Awesome Games Done Quick 2017, he took off his shirt as a result of donations incentive. At some point during this run, the fire alarm went off for unknown reasons, causing him to evacuate the building. He did a run of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD again at Summer Games Done Quick 2018. Susslord offered a narration throughout the run, explaining his techniques and describing why the game is worthy of speedrunning attention. This was also the first time that the difficult "Item Sliding Glitch" was achieved at Games Done Quick. He also ran Majoras Mask for a day before quitting. In September 2017, he had 430 followers; in six months, that number grew by 5 percent. In March 2018, Susslord set the Twitch record for longest stream without chat activity while playing Majoras Mask. In April 2018, he broke his own viewing record during his event Get Drunk Every Night With Susslord 2018 where he accumulated an audience of about 23 live viewers Susslord has over 300 subscribers on YouTube as of March 2019. He earns over $50 per month from streaming various Speedrunning content, and credits his Speedrunning achievements to good diet and healthy mental attitude. On June 17, 2018, Susslord announced that he had partnered with Red Bull Esports. He also mentioned in the announcement that fans could challenge him at a special Speedrunning event called the "Red Bull Rise Till Dawn" in Chicago on July 21, 2018. In September 2018, Susslord became the first professional eSports player to be featured on the cover of ESPN The Magazine, marking a breakthrough into mainstream sports fame. Controversies Susslord has stated that he does not stream with female gamers out of respect to his girlfriend and to avoid the rumors that such streaming could create. He received mixed reactions; some said that he should set an example and not make it more difficult for female streamers to rise to prominence, while others supported his stance, claiming that he should be allowed to do what he wants to protect his relationship. In response to his critics, Susslord has reaffirmed his support for gender equality and restated his commitment to his relationship, and mentioned some prominent female streamers by name. He has also made clear that women are welcome to play with him in a group or at events, saying that such situations allow him to "control the narrative more, without stupid drama and rumors flooding into our lives." A popular youtuber once visited Susslord's Voice Chat during a stream. This youtuber then proceeded to say the N-word, causing the susslord to shut down his stream and delete his VOD. He has not since commented on this event. In December 2016, Susslord released the address of a donator as retribution for having a racist screen name. This act, which is referred to as 'doxxing', is against the Twitch rules, which states they can result in an "indefinite suspension". Susslord was reported for this act, but only received a 48-hour suspension, which some believed was a result of Susslord' large audience on the platform. Susslord later tweeted that he "deserved" the punishment.